What's in a name
by twisted and bitter
Summary: How Hugo Weasley got his name. AU. First story
1. Chapter 1

The Birth

Hermione arrived home from work promptly at 5pm she smiled slightly as she remembered that was the compromise she made with Ron. After the near miscarriage early in this pregnancy Ron had become super cautious wanting to her stop work straight away and stay at home. Eventually after a lot of fights and a long discussion with her doctor it was agreed that she would continue to work until her eighth month as long as she took regular breaks during the day and was home by 5pm.

Hermione was now in her seventh month and the baby was moving around continually. Suddenly she doubled over as she felt a strong pain in her back. She had been feeling off all day and had been wondering if she should go on leave early. Sitting down she thought she'd close her eyes for a minute while waiting for Ron to arrive home from picking up her mum. Next thing she knew was hearing Ron's voice as if through a thick fog calling out to her. She tried to open her eyes and lift her arms however it felt like something heavy sitting on her chest and she could barely move.

Hermione could faintly hear Ron's panicked voice screaming there's too much blood and it's too early and calling out for her to open her eyes. She felt oddly removed from reality as she heard people calling out various things, she could vaguely hear Ron demanding to know what they were doing and why they weren't helping her and to move out of the way. Hermione thought that she should try to reassure Ron, however she found that she didn't have enough energy and couldn't be bothered. She was just wondering how odd this was when she heard her mum's voice softly comforting Ron and slowly drawing him away and then the last thing she remembered, just as everything went black, was hearing a newborn's weak cry.

Ron stood at bed in shock there was blood and equipment everywhere. Something had gone wrong and Hermione's heart had stopped and they'd had to restart it. He'd barely heard the healer explain what they had done and how his son was, as he stared at his wife looking so pale and still in that bed. Suddenly he looked at the healer as he heard him say 'I'm sorry Mr Weasley we've done all we can for the moment the rest is up to Hermione'.


	2. Chapter 2

The Name

Ron sat there in shock he looked at his wife lying in the hospital bed tubes coming from everywhere. A healer had explained what everything was, but all Ron knew was his wife was laying there looking very pale, barely breathing and the sheets covered with blood. He thought he had been scared when she was been tortured at Malfoy Manor but this was much worse, here he could feel the concern from the healers as they bustled around checking her wound and performing spells to monitor her. Suddenly Ron felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up at the face of a healer who asked 'if he wanted to see his son.' Startled Ron jumped up he had forgotten about his son.

Ron stood at the door of the neonatal area there were only four babies in there and one was his son. Slowly he walked over to the crib which held his son and looked down. Ron barely noticed the healer gently leading him to a chair next to the baby and placing him in his arms. When he looked down he was taken aback by how tiny he looked Ron reach down and gently rubbed his cheek down the baby's cheek. He had thought Rose had looked small and fragile when she was born but this was worse, with his son's slightly yellowish skin which was so thin he could see the blood vessels through it. He looked up when the healer placed a bottle in his hand and showed him how to feed his son. Ron watched as his son hungrily drank and for the first time in what felt like forever he smiled.

His son would need a name he realised, Ron thought about all the names that him and Hermione had discussed, John, Harry, Samuel and the others, before discarding them. Suddenly a face flashed in Ron's mind and he remembered how he had thought that this man was probably the bravest and strongest man he had meet that was who he would name his son after.

Harry walked in to the room after visiting Hermione he looked at Ron holding his son gently to his chest. Ron looked up and smiled 'Mate I'd like you to meet Hugo' as he shifted so Harry could get a look at the baby. Harry bit back a chuckle as he asked 'what kind of name is Hugo', privately he wondered what Hermione would think of that name. Ron looked at him a small frown on his face 'he is named after one of the bravest men I know'. Ron thought back to just after the war when he met Hugo Granger again_. _

_It had taken Hermione nearly six months to find her parents and return their memories. While things were still awkward between Hermione and her parents it was improving and now they were returning from Australia to live. He watched the tall brown haired man walk towards him with a slight limp. When the man was close to Ron he put his hand out and said 'You must be Ron it's nice to meet you'._

_All through lunch Ron couldn't stop staring at Hermione's dad he noticed that the limp was getting worse and he had to use a walking stick he also noticed a long jagged scar on his right arm. Suddenly he felt a punch on his shoulder, as he rubbed it and glared at Hermione she hissed 'stop staring Ron its rude.' Hugo Granger laughed 'it's okay' he said as he explained that not long after they arrived in Sydney, he had been having lunch when a car had crashed through the window he'd just had time to push a woman out of the way when the car hit him pinning him to the ground. Badly injuring his leg._

_It was a couple of years later, shortly before his and Hermione's wedding that Mr Granger was diagnosed with prostate cancer. Despite having not long finished his chemotherapy and feeling nauseous he was determined to walk his daughter down the aisle. Ron remembered how tired and worn out Hugo looked but at the same time how proud, walking slowly down the aisle with Hermione. Ron remembered the look on his face as he stood up to give the speech and then slowly shuffling over to have a dance with his wife and daughter._

A day later Ron took his tiny son over to his wife's room as he gently laid him on Hermione's chest Ron started to worry 'what if she didn't want to name her son after her father'. But then he thought that they could always change it. Suddenly he noticed Hermione's eyes flutter open as she smiled and asked what their son's name was? When Ron replied, "Hugo" her smile grew bigger and she repeated 'Hugo Weasley, its perfect'.


End file.
